


A Midnight Surprise

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Just Add Kittens, M/M, They are soft for cute animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow finds a cute little kitten in the Mantle cold.So he takes it home.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	A Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorious56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/gifts).



> This is a bday fic for my friend Vicky who is super awesome and amazing and lovely!
> 
> Happy Birthday and enjoy it Vicky!

Qrow had been on a patrol in Mantle when he’d heard the quietest little meow. He searched around until he found a little black kitten shivering in the cold, its big green eyes staring at him in curiosity. His heart melted at the sight.

“Hey there little one.” He spoke softly to the kitten as he reached his hand out. He thought it might run away or scratch him but instead it sniffed his hand and then nuzzled into his touch. He’d never seen anything cuter. “Where’s your mama, hmm?” He wondered as he gently pet it while it purred away happily. He looked around but didn’t see any movement or here anything that would indicate other cats in the area. So it was completely on its own and it was very obviously a stray. It probably wouldn’t survive if he just left it here.

“What do ya say little kitty, wanna come with me?” The kitten tilted its head at his question and meowed making Qrow’s heart melt even more. “Okay, my patrol’s almost done so let’s go.” He scooped up the little black bundle and placed it in his breast pocket so it could warm up. 

He finished up his patrol with no problems, talking to his new companion the whole time. 

“Oh yeah, black cats are supposed to be unlucky, guess we’re a couple of bad luck charms, huh?” He said as he scratched behind its ears. It looked content to be in his pocket as it continued to purr away. Then he thought of something.

“Oh, I should take you to a vet, make sure you’re healthy, maybe they can take care of you.” With his mind set, he made his way towards the nearest vet clinic… or he would have if he knew where one was but he had no idea.

“Okay, that might have to wait til we get back to Atlas.” He started to head towards the Manta Transporters but then he noticed pietro’s clinic not too far ahead of him so he thought he might as well see if the kindly doctor knew anything about animals. Pietro happily greeted him and thankfully did know about animal medicine. He checked the little kitten over and found no major problems other than she, he had found out, was a little underweight. He gave Qrow some cat food and a few other necessary items and saw him off. The older man didn’t charge him for anything, in fact he had insisted. Qrow felt bad but accepted nonetheless, grateful for the other’s generosity. 

So he made his way home with his new little kitten in tow. He hoped Clover liked cats or at least wasn’t allergic to them.

\---

“I’m home.” Clover said aloud as he closed the apartment door behind him.

“Welcome home.” Qrow called out from his place on the couch. “How was your day?”

“Oh you know, same old same old.” Clover told him while making a gesture with his hand. “Wish I could have gone on patrol with you.”

“Heh, well I did get you a souvenir, although I have no idea if you’ll like it…” Qrow gave him a nervous chuckle.

“What is it? I’m sure I’ll love it!” Clover walked over to the couch, excitement obvious in his voice and then he noticed the little black mass on Qrow’s lap that was very obviously breathing. “Is that a cat?”

“Surprise?” Qrow offered a sheepish smile.

“I mean, I certainly wasn’t expecting to come home to a cat but I’m not complaining.” Clover said as he leaned down and gave Qrow a kiss. “How about I make us some tea?”

“And bring some biscuits too?” Qrow added as he focused his attention back to the little kitten snoozing on his lap.

“Of course.”

So Clover made the tea just the way they liked it and placed some assorted biscuits on a plate before bringing them to his boyfriend. He’d noticed a couple bowls on the floor while he was in the kitchen, one had water and the other had cat food. He also noticed random cat toys on the floor too. 

“So, I’m guessing the cat’s staying?” Clover asked as he handed Qrow his tea and sat down next to him.

“If you’re okay with it, I just found her down in Mantle and felt bad so I brought her home.” Qrow explained as he continued to pet the kitten, taking a sip of his tea as he finished.

“Aww Qrow, you’re so sweet!” Clover gushed as he leaned over and placed lots of kisses over Qrow’s face.

“Clover!” He tried to sound reprimanding but was laughing too much for it to be effective. 

Suddenly, there was a little mew and they both looked down to see the kitten looking at them expectantly.

“Oh, sorry little one, did we disturb your slumber?” Clover spoke softly as he offered her his hand, just like she did with Qrow, she sniffed his hand and then nuzzled into his touch. “Oh. she’s so cute!”

“Yep, the cutest little kitty.” Qrow affirmed as he scratched under her chin.

“What’s her name?” Clover asked as he paused to eat a biscuit, a chocolate one to be precise.

“Oh, I haven’t thought of one yet…” Qrow admitted as he too grabbed a chocolate biscuit.

“Hmm… How about Midnight?” Clover suggested.

“Midnight… Yeah, I like that.” Qrow looked at the little black kitten. “Okay, your name is Midnight.”

Midnight tilted her head and meowed at him as if in agreement. The two men laughed and continued to give her lots of love and attention.

“I can’t wait for the kids to meet her.” Qrow said as he stroked her fur.

“Yeah, they’re gonna love her.” Clover said as he kissed Qrow’s temple. “I know I already do.”

Qrow kissed him back but on the cheek. “Me too.”

Midnight yawned and stretched before moving to Clover’s lap and laying back down again. She was simply content to sleep and bask in the warmth.

“Oh to be a cat.” Qrow spoke wistfully as he finished off his tea and the last biscuit.

“I don’t know, you like naps in the sun, you’re graceful, and you’re cute so I think you’re already pretty cat-like.” Clover told him, looking smug.

“Heh, very funny. Gonna start giving me cat nicknames now?” Qrow gave him an unamused look.

“Nope, you’ll always be my pretty bird.” Clover spoke gently as he brushed Qrow’s bangs out of his face.

“And you’ll always be my lucky charm.” Qrow replied as he leaned forward and kissed him.

And so began their new life with Midnight as she happily purred away.


End file.
